The Metaphysical Master
by Hoguie
Summary: Ash meets a Pokémon at a young age who gives him surprising news. Together, over the years, they have grown stronger and closer to finally travel the world, but their journey won't be as easy as they believe. Join Ash as he discovers the origins of his mysterious powers, battles the strongest trainers and Pokémon, and uncovers the mystery of his father. UP FOR ADOPTION, SEE PROFILE


**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of anything that I write about which is previously claimed by The Pokémon Company. I am writing this piece of fiction solely for the purpose of writing and am gaining nothing from this in the way of compensation.**

 **This is just something I was inspired to write while scrolling through the other Pokemon Fan-Fictions. This probably will stay as a one-shot until I find time to write more, but I think I may update monthly. Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Telepathy - ' Telepathy style'**

* * *

In a quiet clearing in a forest near the small town of Pallet, a young man can be seen sitting in a meditative position. The young man has straight hair that falls into spikes when it reaches the middle of his back, lightly tanned skin, and looks to be in his early teenage years based off the slight musculature and his height.

Sitting across from the boy is a peculiar pokemon in a similar position with a narrow, fox-like face with triangular protrusions extending from his jaws, mixing with his long, pointed ears to give his head a shape similar to an upside-down star. Its fur is a light brown, a mustache hanging from its upper lip, and it has brown, armor-like coverings on its torso, knees and forearms.

The motionless clearing was suddenly full of action as the boy and pokemon's eyes snapped open, revealing the entirety of the eye to be a glowing, light purple. All around them, rocks, logs, anything loose really, began to fly up into the air on its own accord, flying around in intricate patterns as the two continued to stare into the other's eyes.

After some time of the objects moving faster and harsher, the glow from their eyes receded, making all of the levitating objects crash back to the ground. The boy took in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before his body seemed to move into a standing position with the help of an invisible aid, the pokemon's doing the same.

The boy and Alakazam remained completely stoic for a moment, before the boy cracked an amused smirk and the Alakazam's lips twitched. The boy walked over to his friend and clapped him on his shoulder.

"I think we can call today's session over, eh? I think the only way my powers could grow or improve is with experience." He said with a happy glint in his eyes.

Alakazam nodded. 'You have done well in the past years, Ash. I am proud of you.' It spoke telepathically, its voice filled with a parental type of pride.

Ash smiled softly at his first pokemon, happy with how far he had come in the past eight years. It was also the first time he had met Kadabra.

* * *

-(Flashback: Ash 5 years old)-

Little Ash was running through the forest behind Professor Oak's ranch, chasing after the Rattata that he'd been playing with while his mom was at her restaurant. His little arms were pumping hard as he ran with abandon, his eyes sparking with happiness and smile at full power.

He didn't even notice when he started to get into the deeper parts where the wild pokemon lived. He did, however, notice when he tripped over something, landing hard on his elbows.

"Owww..." The little boy whined as he rubbed his sore elbows.

Looking at what had sent him tumbling, he saw the little Rattata from earlier trembling with its eyes shrunk in terror. It gave a small squeak if fear, before it ran off into the brush. He looked after it with a pout, wondering why it would run off when they were playing. The joys of naievity, some would say.

He stopped when he heard a hiss, slowly turning nervously to the direction it came from. His eyes widened in fear when he saw a large Ekans glaring at him from a spot a few feet away. He was frozen as it began to slither closer, its forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. His young mind was totally blank, the terror at the unknown situation making it impossible for him to do anything but sit there numbly.

The Ekans slowly surrounded the boy with its long body, preparing to constrict it as its mouth opened wide. Ash closed his eyes, thinking absently that he wished he had his mommy. The Ekans backed up slightly before it shot forward to inject its poison.

Ash waited for pain, for something, but opened his eyes slowly when he felt nothing. Said eyes blew wide when he saw the Ekans floating ten feet in the air surrounded in a purple haze.

Whatever was doing it stopped, because the Ekans fell with a pained hiss before slithering off in a hurry.

'Curious' He heard a voice, but couldn't decide where it came from.

Looking around wildly, he stopped when a figure seemed to glide out of the shadows of some nearby trees. What stepped out made him open his eyes and mouth wide in astonishment. He'd heard of Kadabras, Psychic type pokemon who were supposed to be really strong.

'Quite the curious child indeed.' The same voice chuckled, with the Kadabra smirking.

Ash was confused. Did this pokemon just talk to him? He'd never heard of anything like that before, even from the Professor! He watched as the pokemon floated over to him, amazing him all the more. He decided to thank it for saving him, 'cause his mom said he should thank someone if they do something for you.

'There is nothing to thank me for, young Ash, as i am not the one who saved you.' It sounded serious now.

He was confused by what that meant, but before he could ask, the Kadabra put a finger on his forehead, making something tingle all the way to his toes. He looked at it.

'You saved yourself, young Ash. You defeated that Ekans using something called Telekinesis.'

Ash didn't know how much that little statement would affect him for years to come.

-(Flashback End)-

* * *

In the end, the then Kadabra had met up with him at night, every night, so that he could teach him all that there was to know about the powers that Ash could use. There was a time, for a week when he was ten, that Kadabra hadn't returned for a week; he'd been hysterical thinking he'd done something wrong for it to leave without telling him.

His worry had been for nothing, as Kadabra had come back as an amazingly strong Alakazam who had so many more things for Ash to learn, ways to improve.

That had all accumulated to the point that Alakazam, earlier today, had decided and declared that he was a master of his psychic abilities, only second to the higher level Psychic type Pokemon like him and other full evolutions. That was an accomplishment to say the least.

He was broken from his thoughts as Alakazam disappeared from the clearing with nary a warning, something he did often the past few weeks. Ash was suspicious, as he was sure it had something to do with the fact that he was going to begin his career as a trainer tomorrow. Every time he would come back, he would totally block his thoughts from Ash's mind, something he only did if he had something to hide.

Deciding that waiting in the same place for however long his companion would be gone was foolish, he began to make the trek back to his house where food was hopefully waiting for him. His mom may not know what was going on, as Alakazam and he decided to keep his abilities and their friendship secret, but she always knew that he came back starving when he went off into the woods fr 'training' as he called it.

Hey, using up and manipulating his mental energies was exhausting with how much of a task master Alakazam was...

Clearing his head of thoughts, an easy task using some mental manipulation, he walked up the steps to his front porch and then into his house. The scent of freshly roasted meat hit his nose like a mallet-somewhere a red-headed gym leader sneezed-, and he hurriedly stripped off his sneakers before running off into his attached bathroom. After showering and donning a fresh white wife beater and sweatpants, absently tying his long hair back with a band, he raced back into the dining room to see a veritable feast laid out before him. There were some perks to having a world-class chef for a mother.

His mother was sat at her usual spot at the table right across from his seat, and she was smiling happily at him with his inherited amber eyes sparkling with love of life. He thought his mother was possibly the most amazing person in the world, doing all that she did and still looking like she was totally unaffected by anything negative.

He grinned at her, making the birthmarks on his cheeks stretch, as he sat down and began to pile his plate up with a mound of her tasty dishes. Delia just rolled her eyes fondly at his typical attitude towards anything she made. Sure, he had been taught manners for times when they went out or had company, but those were thrown out the window the moment they were alone for dinner.

They both ate in silence, her daintily and he going for thirds. When they were all finished, and he had loaded the dishwasher full of the dirty dishes, his mother called him into the living room. Guessing why she wanted to talk to him, as he would never read his mother's mind without her permission, he calmly sat down in a chair opposite her and put on his most serious face.

She looked worried, which was understandable given that his father had disappeared in the Johto region when he was still an infant, but he had prepared for this and was going to show her so. He held up a hand when his mother went to speak, making her blink in surprise before waiting to hear what he had to say. He took a steadying breath and pulsed a small amount of energy to calm his mind.

"Before you say anything mom, I need to tell you something. It has to do with my 'training' that I've been doing for the past few years." His tone was firm and resolute, making her sit straighter in her chair. She nodded for him to continue.

Gathering his internal energies, he opened his minds eye to allow him to _see_ everything around him in his mental picture, splitting his mind into two focuses. He sent out tendrils of his energy from his body, latching onto some of the less breakable objects in the room before willing the tendrils like another limb to begin to move the books around him.

All his mother saw was him closing his eyes, before random books began to lift off of their shelves and lazily float around the room. Ash heard her gasp, so he opened his glowing purple eyes to see his mother with his eyes, while his mind's eye saw her internal energies and the thoughts running through her mind.

Deciding to make it all the more clear, he sent out a mental tendril and connected it with his mothers mind.

'Mom' He spoke softly as to not startle her as badly.

She jerked slightly in her seat, looking around before her eyes landed on his holding nothing but astonishment and worry.

"Ash?" She said it softly with a little uncertainty.

He nodded happily at her, making her eyes widen further and her hands to shoot up to cover her gaping mouth. He was mentally thinking Arceus for his mothers reaction, as he could sense no negative emotions other than worry for him, not her. He willed the tendrils, invisible to all but psychics, to place everything back and disconnect from his mother's mind.

As his eyes lost their glow, he patiently waited for his mother to make the next move. After a few minutes, she placed her hands in her lap, closing her eyes and setting her mouth in a firm line. Her head bowed slightly, making him slightly worried at her next reaction. She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see both fondness and understanding lighting her eyes.

"It all makes sense now, how he could do the things he could do." She spoke in a wistful tone, filled with amazement and love. She must have seen his confusion, which he felt greatly, because she smiled at him warmly.

"Ash, you may not remember this, but your father was mute."

He felt startled, not knowing how to react to that. He didn't know that truthfully.

She continued. "What was always a mystery to me, was how his pokemon would respond to him without any sign that he'd ordered anything. He would also know exactly what your or I needed without me ever having to say anything. It all makes sense now."

His mind had stuttered to a halt, freezing at the implications. His dad had been that powerful? If he was really that powerful, then why did he disappear? One of the first things anyone with the gift learns after telekinesis and telepathy is teleportation, like the pokemon move. He willed those thoughts away for now, deciding to focus on them later. He smiled at his mother's reverent look, knowing how much she loved his father and this new connection that they both have.

"I learned about my powers when I was attacked by an Ekans when I was five..." And so, he told her everything. She was shocked that he had been able to fend off a pokemon at his young age and scolding for his recklessness, but she was properly satisfied by the fact that Kadabra had been there and was teaching him all it knew.

They spent the next few hours just talking about some of his successes, and embarrassing mistakes to his horror, before they both hugged each other one final time, squeezing the love out as much as they could.

That night they both went to sleep with content smiles on their faces at the assurance that he was prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes the next morning, mentally cursing the sun and its vicious ways in his sleep addled mind. Taking a few more minutes to truly wake up from his deep sleep, he sat up and stretched, hearing the satisfied cracks from his back. He padded into his bathroom where he satisfied his morning ablutions.

Feeling much more energized and alert, he walked over to his closet to don his outfit he'd picked for his journey. He wore a set of tight-fitting, but comfortable black jeans, a white wife beater under a purple t-shirt, a silver vest with masterball styled buttons, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. He pulled his hair back into its typical ponytail, and grabbed his leather messenger bag that was designed to hold travelling needs for trainers, a large black pokeball design piped onto the flap.

Looking into his mirror, the thirteen-year-old decided he looked good, smirking at his reflection, and sat on his bed to pull on his black, white, and purple sneakers (think converse).

He calmly made his way downstairs to the dining room, where his mother had sat out a healthy assortment of fruits and cereals, but he was staring ravenously at a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes that practically begged for him to eat them. Delia just made a hand motion, and he was attacking them with all the grace of a rampaging herd of Bouffalant. They enjoyed their peaceful, moderately at least, breakfast with tensions still low from last night.

After they had finished, she stood up and walked in front of him, idly brushing a hand down his, in her words, 'too long mop'. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, so he pulled her into an embrace which was quickly and eagerly returned. He heard his mom whisper one last thing before they parted.

"I love you Ash. You'd make your dad so proud. You make _me_ so proud."

Blinking back the tears that tried to make it out at the heartfelt words, he pulled back and smiled brightly at his mom. Settling his pack that he'd put down to eat back on his shoulder, he headed for the door, but as he was about to leave he turned to his mom.

"I love you too mom."

He closed the door to Delia's beautiful smile.

* * *

He kept a steady pace as he walked towards Professor Oak's lab, absently waving and replying to well-wishing neighbors as he went. He was pondering on what starter he was going to get from the Professor, thinking about all of the choices he had.

Charmander would eventually grow into the powerful and mighty Charizard, but he honestly felt there were better alternatives if her was going to spend so much time raising the pokemon. Then there was the fact that they are somewhat known for giving younger trainers strife after they evolve. Arrogance is easy to find.

Bulbasaur was a good choice if you wish to fully evolve them to get to working on their strengths as a Venusaur, as they evolve much quicker than the other choices. He just wasn't sure that he'd enjoy training something that was typically as lazy as its line is known to be.

Then there was Squirtle, which he knew he wouldn't be choosing off the bat. They were almost as quick-tempered as the Char line, but they were also extremely headstrong and stubborn. If they decided they didn't want to do something, then it was like pulling nails from wood with a toothbrush; it just wasn't going to happen.

Still deciding which of the two he would settle for, he felt a small spike of mental energy just before Alakazam appeared next to him. The thing that caught his attention though, were the two pokeballs in his hands. Both were obviously empty, based on the fact that the release button wasn't lit with backlight. Looking curiously at his friend, he decided to strike up a conversation, but he was beaten to it.

'Before you ask, one of these pokeballs is for myself. We had already decided to let you capture me as your first pokemon.' It spoke in a somewhat lecturing tone that was common for the hyper-intelligent pokemon.

Ash nodded, so it continued. 'The other one is for you to use on your starter pokemon, whatever it may be. I can see that you are reluctant to use any of the three choices given by the researcher, so I have decided to let you choose which pokemon you would like. We will then teleport to a place that has energies of that pokemon and search for one that will be yours.'

Ash gave a relieved sigh, knowing that this was a much better option than raising a pokemon that he might neglect due to his pre-existing bias against it. He mentally thanked his friend, before taking the two balls and sliding one into the holder for empty balls in his bag.

Still holding the second one, he expanded it by clicking the release button twice. Holding it out to Alakazam, the Psi pokemon tapped the button causing the ball to snap open and release a beam of red light that hit it, shrinking it so that it could be held in stasis inside. The ball returned to him, not locking down like non-registered trainers balls usually do, but that was probably because the supercomputer brained pokemon had tweaked it before hand. He shrugged and shrunk it, before sliding it into his pocket and making his way to the lab.

He knocked on the door when he arrived, waiting for an assistant to let him in. The door opened moments later, revealing one of the many aids the Professor hired who let him in. He was ushered to the back of the lab, where he saw that he was the first to arrive. He looked curiously around the room at the various machines and devices, waiting for the aid to return with the man he needed.

Hearing the clicking of shoes on tile, he saw Professor Oak walking towards him with a smile, though it held a touch of surprise.

"Hello Ash, I guess your the first to arrive. Now, which pokemon would you like as your starter?" He questioned with an intrigued look, wondering what the mysterious youth would choose.

"Actually Professor, I've already got a pokemon, so I don't need one of these. The others who are coming today can have them." He said it with an easy smile, knowing he would have to reveal Alakazam to get anything done today.

Pulling out the shrunk ball from his pocket, under the incredulous gaze of the Professor, he expanded it and released Alakazam. The shocked Oak could only stare dumbly at the final evolution of the popular Psychic type line. Ash and Alakazam both look on in amusement as he walked up to them robotically and tried to touch the pokemon. Its eyes lit up in purple, and he waved a spoon-filled hand at the man making him freeze in his tracks.

Waiting a few seconds for it to settle in to the man, it released its hold on him. Oak stumbled a bit at the unexpected release from paralysis, but it didn't last long as he somehow appeared before the startled Ash, holding his chin as he looked at the boy sternly.

"And how, young man, did you come across an Alakazam? For that matter, how did you use a pokeball when it should have gone into lock-down instantly after you caught it?" He said, eyeing the two shrewdly.

"The pokeball was toyed with by Alakazam, but I met him when I was younger and he was a Kadabra. We grew close over the years, and he wanted to join me on my journey." He said, leaving out much that he didn't want getting out.

The shrewd look never left Oak's face, but he seemed to let it slide for now to the relief of the two. He went about presenting Ash with the National Pokedex, which had become standard after the regions had become open to anyone, well besides Orre. He received a few more pokeballs, which he thanked the man for. It was over quickly enough, and he was ready to get on the road, so to speak, after returning Alakazam until he could leave town.

As he was about to leave, Gary Oak ran in. He was slightly shorter than Ash's tall frame of 5'6, but he was rather slim with a bush of spiky brown hair and black eyes. He wore his usual outfit of a purple shirt a few shades lighter than his, jeans, brown loafers, and a green and yellow necklace.

He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't want to hear his shit. Smoothly walking past the visibly angering boy, he left without so much as a word.

He wasn't surprised by the lack of people to see him off like Gary apparently had, as he and his mom had already said their see-you-laters along with those who he cared about around town. He quickly made his path up towards Route One, knowing that he'd have to be out of sight to allow Alakazam out to teleport them. He may be a powerful and skilled psychic, but he wasn't about to attempt to travel this long a distance, let alone without having been there as his pokemon had.

He quickly released Alakazam who looked at him curiously.

'Where are we to go then?' It questioned, for once not reading his mind to find the answer.

Thinking for a moment, he projected a name of a town to take them to directly into the pokemon's mind. It gave a smirk before nodding. Ash said one last thing before they disappeared.

"Hoenn, here we come!"


End file.
